Je m'aime à te tuer
by Yocklane
Summary: Itachi Uchiwa, 26 ans, médecin et ... tueur en série? Oui, mais le tout en beauté s'il vous plaît, Itachi n'est-elle pas la perfection incarnée? Sombrez avec moi dans la folie, le tout sur fond d'humour noir bien corsé, avec une cuillère à café de poésie, et un soupçon de passion.


Itachi Uchiwa était destiné à être médecin.

Excellent élève depuis toujours, il passa son bac à 16 ans.

Un charisme naturel, une aura imposante.

Et une sale écriture, qualité première chez tout médecin qui se respecte.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'il acquit son doctorat âgé d'à peine 24 ans, et qu'il ouvrit son propre cabinet, fortune familiale aidant.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, à 26 ans, il trouvait déjà son métier lassant.

Alors, une interrogation germa dans sa tête de premier de la classe : un médecin ne faisait-il que soigner les gens ?

L'interrogation devint idée, l'idée devint obsession et l'obsession devint urgente.

Du jour au lendemain, il quitta son riche quartier afin de s'installer dans les bas fonds de Konoha et d'y réaliser ses « fantasmes ».

Ce que Uchiwa veut, Uchiwa a.

Cette phrase devrait être inscrite parmi les articles lu et vérifié à l'échelle nationale tellement elle était vrai.

Itachi jouissait d'un statut qui lui permettrait de tout faire pour soigner ses « patients » potentiels.

Il était le génie qui allait révolutionner la science, l'art de guérir, et puis il s'appelait Itachi Uchiwa, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

C'est tout excité qu'il s'endormit ce soir là. Demain, il aurait son premier patient.

* * *

La qualité première d'un médecin, vous vous en souvenez ? Écrire mal. C'était un don vu le « métier » qu'il allait exercer.

Les mots pouvaient être confondus avec aise, tout doute était permis.

8h55. Un premier patient. Magnifique.

Un jeune homme roux aux muscles saillants. Piercings infectés.

Itachi jubilait. C'était un quartier mal famé, très mal famé. En bon Uchiwa qu'il était, il avait prit soin de recueillir une base de données conséquente.

Yahiko. Juste Yahiko. Pas de famille, dealer depuis des années, seul, sans enfants, quelle victime parfaite.

« Asseyez-vous Yahiko-San, je vais vous ausculter », demanda tout mielleux notre jeune médecin, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Il sortit de longues minutes plus tard, retirant ses gants souillés de rouge, hochant la tête d'un air grave, soupirant bruyamment :

« Malheureusement, je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolé » s'adressa t-il au mur en face de lui, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Hum, j'ai faim », pensa t-il se dirigeant vers la sortie, laissant sa salle d'auscultation se fermer lentement derrière lui. On pu voir, avant que la porte fut totalement close, un homme roux inanimé, allongé de tout son long sur la table, d'énormes barres en acier plantées un peu partout sur son corps, de façon très esthétique cependant.

Une note était posée près du cadavre.

« Jour 1, tentative d'implants de piercings. Le patient n'a pas supporté l'opération et s'est vidé de son sang avant même d'avoir commencé l'anesthésie. »

Enfin on se doutait qu'il était écrit cela, après tout c'était affreusement mal rédigé.

* * *

L'avantage de travailler seul, et exclusivement seul, c'est que l'on ne devait rendre de compte à personne, et que personne ne venait demander des comptes.

Il n'avait pas de secrétaire ou de quelconque employé, et les habitants n'avait rien à gagner à dénoncer ses agissements suspects et les patients qui ne sortaient pas en meilleure forme que lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés.

Oui parce qu'il ne les tuaient pas tous hein ! Il n'était pas sadique à ce point tout de même.

Mais il y avait bien une personne dont le grand Uchiwa avait peur, qu'il craignait plus que la justice, que la torture, ou que la mort elle-même : son petit frère, Sasuke Uchiwa, et probablement Uchiwa-Uzumaki d'ici peu et pour son plus grand malheur.

Aussi, lorsque son cher et tendre cadet l'appela un jour pour lui dire qu'il passait, il prétexta un virus dans tout le quartier, qui devait rester en quarantaine.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir ce discours éternellement, alors, il tenta de se préparer au mieux à toute « visite » improbable.

* * *

Il adorait le rouge. C'était sa couleur préférée pour tout plein de raisons.

D'abord, elle avait été prédominante dans ses vêtements et sa chambre depuis tout petit. Comme s'il avait été prédisposé à entretenir un lien étroit avec tout ce qui s'y rapportait.

Le première fois qu'il avait vu du sang, en tombant, il n'avait pas pleuré.

Au contraire, la texture l'avait fasciné, autant que son odeur, son goût.

Aussi, le liquide poisseux qui s'étalait ici sur sa blouse blanche était comme la plus belle œuvre d'art sur une toile immaculée.

Il adorait voir saigner ses victimes et ainsi contempler leur vie les quitter lentement. C'est que c'était tout un art la médecine ! « Bienvenue dans le cauchemar dans ma tête, aujourd'hui, c'est jour de fête », chantonna t-il souvent lorsque l'agonie était trop poussée.

* * *

6 mois étaient passés.

Et Itachi, avait une nouvelle obsession : les blonds.

Mais pas n'importe lesquels : les blonds aux yeux bleues.

Ils les trouvait magnifiques, leurs cheveux brillaient comme du soleil, leurs yeux comme un océan en été, leur peau pâle, leurs veines si visibles sous l'épiderme translucide, il adorait les voir se vider lentement. L'idée avait été de savoir en combien de temps un corps pouvait arrêter d'émettre la vie, après avoir été vidé de son sang.

Le premier cobaye fût un jeune homme nommait Deidera.

L'expérience dura à peine un dizaine de minutes. En effet, le « patient » était depuis de nombreuses années confronté aux drogues, son sang ne coagulait plus correctement, ce n'était donc pas esthétique de son point de vue.

Alors, il voulut tester sur une fille. Quoi de plus délicat ? Ino Yamanaka, la petite vendeuse de fleurs (et d'autres herbes plus ou moins connues sûrement) serait parfaite !

Un petit rendez-vous plus tard, il en sortait déçu. Cela avait durait moins de temps que la première fois, de plus, elle n'était pas du tout résistante, au bout d'un litre à peine, elle s'était endormie,un peu d'endurance tout de même !

Il soupirait bruyamment.

Mais qui donc pourrait répondre à ses attentes ? Qui pourrait l'amuser un peu le temps d'un dernier tour ? De suffisamment résistant pour ne pas plonger trop tôt ? Quelqu'un de blond, de beau ?

« Ah ! Je sais ! » Cria t-il, frappant un poing fermé dans son autre paume.

Il attrapa rapidement son téléphone :

« Allô ? Hey ! Oui oui c'est moi, tu voudrais bien passer demain ? Oui, oui je suis encore vivant, par contre toi … hein ? Non non rien ! On dit, pour 17h30 ça te vas ? Ok ok, mais … c'est pour une surprise, tu n'en parle pas à Sasuke, ok Naruto ? »

Il s'endormit, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres ce soir là.

* * *

Finalement, le blond ne l'avait pas écouté. La première demi-heure s'était bien déroulée. Il avait fait entrer le magnifique blond qui aurait-pu lui servir de beau-frère.

Il l'avait confortablement bien installé, lui avait donné à « boire », pour qu'il ne se débatte pas trop, et l'avait observé délirer quelques minutes. A y regarder de plus près, il était vraiment mignon, chantonnant il ne savait quel tube à la mode, un sourire scotché béat au visage, les yeux brillant, et le souffle un peu plus court.

Il était entrain de l'attacher, d'un naturel prévoyant, lorsque arriva sur ces entres faits son cher petit frère, qui se précipita sur son aimé, sans trop comprendre lorsque celui-ci s'adressa à lui.

« Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee tu crois que Dieu existe ?

\- Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Naruto ?

\- Je manque tellement d'affection avec toi sas …

\- …

\- …

-Dobe ? … Naru ? Naruto ? Oh mon Dieu Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?

\- « Oh mon Dieu ? » Tu crois en Dieu Sasuke ? Mais c'est formidable ! Un athée en moins dans la fa ... mille .. euh Sasuke ? Mon petit frère fou ? Ahaha c'est incroyable comment tu me regarde là on dirait moi avant de tuer mes victimes …. enfin NON ! Tuer ! Soigner je veux dire et … là on dirait que tu veux me tuer Sasuke ! Ahaha ...ah … ah … ah …

Sasu-chan tu ne vas pas … o mon Dieu !

Et un athée de moins dans la famille Uchiwa, un !

* * *

Il n'était pas fou. Itachi Uchiwa n'était pas fou. Il ne pouvait l'être, c'est que son avocat se disait, tournant depuis plus d'une heure dans la petite cellule qui servait de « demeure provisoire » au premier né Uchiwa, lui tranquillement attablé au fond de la pièce.

« Si vous pouriez arrêter de vous agiter comme ça, vous me refilez une migraine insupportable », articula t-il placidement, affolant encore plus le pauvre homme.

3 meurtres connus, une tentative calmement avouée, d'autres méfaits sûrement, mais qui n'atténueraient absolument pas la peine maximale d'ores et déjà encourue.

La nouvelle avait décontenancé l'ensemble de son entourage : le génie Uchiwa se révélait être un psychopathe sanguinaire. Il ne l'avait pas nié, et ne cherchait même pas à alléger sa peine. Il acceptait tout, posément, TROP calme pour son propre bien.

Il était bien trop poli, bien trop intelligent pour n'être qu'un simple boucher charcutant de la viande humaine n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne pouvait pas être tout ce qu'il avait accompli pendant des mois, bien à l'abri des regards extérieurs !

Non, assurément, l'accusation ne s'arrêtera pas là. Il découvrirait une affaire plus subtile, un réseau de drogues souterrains, une chaîne mafieuse qu'il contrôlait dans l'ombre depuis des années, un piratage de la Nasa, du pentagone, de la maison blanche, des comptes de l'Élysée, les clés d'un coffre-fort possédant des détournements de fonds intemporels, mais quelque chose enfin !

Il ne pouvait pas faire enfermer un homme de son envergure pour si peu, mais enfin ! C'était un Uchiwa ! Ne pouvait-on pas l'inculpter d'un crime à la hauteur de son rang ? Non ? NON ? NOOOON ?

Très bien. Bon, et bien enfermons le, dans ce cas.

* * *

Quelle plus belle invention que la prison ? On pouvait dormir, manger, vivre tout frais payés, pour le restant de ses jours.

« Une bien belle retraite, anticipée il est vrai, mais tout de même ! » avait pensé Itachi.

Alors, oui, il y resterait bien volontiers, il avait déjà réussi l'expérience. Il avait atteint son objectif, et sa vie resterai sauve malgré tout.

Alors oui, même si vous percevez cela comme une fin ignoble, Itachi la voit comme un happy end, et puis qui sait, peut-être trouvera t-il l'amour de sa vie, aussi noble que lui, au sein de ces murs d'infortunes ?

Après tout, c'était lui l'homme le plus riche de toute la prison, et il le restera, à perpétuité.

* * *

Itachi: ...

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: ... j'ai failli mourir ...

Fanfikeuse : ...

J'ai .. un peu disjoncté, mais toute période sombre a droit à sa part d'histoire donc ...

Bureau des réclamations:

Yahiko: ...

Déidera: ...

Ino: ...

Avocat: ...

Fanfikeuse: Ah, et puis là y a plus personne?!

Très bien, adieu, *va se pendre*

Merci d'avoir daigné lire cet OS,

Y'lan


End file.
